wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Drasgar Emsworth
"I am Drasgar.'' Drasgar of Elwynn Forest,'' a Paladin," ―Drasgar, Paladin of Stormwind Drasgar or simply the "Paladin of Stormwind" was a Human male paladin that was born in the town of Goldshire in Elwynn Forest. Upon being born to his parents, soldiers in the Alliance, he would soon too be someone like that, except powerful. Around the age of nineteen, he was called by Varian Wrynn to be promoted to commander in the Alliance Army, while also attending a meeting with the Alliance Council. Accepting this request, Drasgar had traveled to the famous, powerful, and important Stormwind City where Wrynn would be waiting. It eventually just so now happened that he was promoted to General Drasgar. Drasgar was also in the Alliance Council literely. There are about thirteen others in the council including Gazy, Varian Wrynn, Genn Greymane, Aysa Cloudsinger, Jojo Ironbrow, Anduin Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, Jaina Proudmoore, Velen, Genn Greymane, Muradin Bronzebeard, and Mekkatorque. After a large meeting of fighting, it ended with a mad battle in Stormwind City, causing Varian to stupidly fall back to Tedrassil, Kalimdor. Varian had underestimated Drasgar and his friends, Gazy, Genn Greymane, and a few more. After disarming the Horde gunships, Varian had returned, congratulating everyone at the city. The city was rebuilt after any destruction, and it was safe. Drasgar participated in accompanying the Alliance in many other places including Westfall, Lakeshire, Duskwood, and Stranglethorn Vale. During his quests in the Cape of Stranglethorn, he participated in yet another large battle, the battle of Booty Bay. After that he traveled to the Western Plaguelands, participating in the First Battle of Andorhal. After a small loss, he continued gathering troops for the next battle. Minions of Sylvanas Windrunner turned out to be there, but Andorhal was luckily taken back. Meanwhile he traveled to the Eastern Plaguelands in search of a Death Knight kind. He though happened to find Gazy there, realizing it had been about five years since they last met. At this time Drasgar was twenty-four, and was nineteen during the Battle of Stormwind City. So about six years. And there had still been a war in Azeroth, against either the Scourge or the Horde. Though Drasgar began to wonder what would happen during the end of it. That time came when Catacylsm came. Deathwing the Destroyer. At the time Drasgar had adopted a new son with the name of Krasgard. And he too was a Paladin . . . a Paladin in training. So Krasgard would learn from his new, adoptive father Drasgar. He would learn the ways of a Human Paladin, also continuing the Paladinous Family Legacy. Biography Elwynn Forest "Elwynn Forest, I honestly don't want to see this lonely place too much." Drasgar started many adventures in Elwynn Forest once he was done with his Paladin training. He had been trained by Brother Sammuel, a Paladin about level thirty or so? Perhaps. But still, the adventures. He once had to capture Hogger, a Gnoll in which caused trouble throughout Elwynn Forest. It was harsh, hard, and it took maybe five minutes to fight him completely, until the troops came. Drasgar ducked from Hogger's swing of the axe, then coming back around. Drasgar this time had jumped, then using his skill 'Judgement' to bring down a giant golden hammer right on top of Hogger. And this time the Gnoll seemed knocked out, but got out of it. He then came charging at the Paladin, but Drasgar hesitated to do something. So eventually he simply moved out of the Gnolls way, allowing it to roll down the hill. Then a neigh of a Stormwind horse sounded. They were here. The knights, and a wizard. They gave Drasgar grats, and then ported to Stormwind City. Eventually after, Drasgar left for Westfall. Before crossing to Westfall over at Westbrook Garrison, he met a female Human named Skaitia. She said that she , the Human female that Drasgar met.]]was off to Gilneas, her home-city, for it was under attack by Scourge. Drasgar wished her good luck. Westfall "Um, I did not expect everything to be dying. Is it normal here?"''' Westfall was very . . . dying in a certain way. Gnolls were everywhere. Murlocs too. Drasgar sighed, wanting to bring more life to this place. But all of Azeroth was dying. The Horde was destroying it. The Scourge too. Drasgar's first quest here was simply. He was to go meet with a ghost pirate at the edge of Westfall. He needed to help him fight a few Murlocs, and collect fish meat. Drasgar knew he could do this easy. He did. Westfall took two days to finish, then that is when he continued on to the Redridge Mountains; Lakeshire. With Quinalor. Redridge Mountains Drasgar met Quinalor on the bridge to Lakeshire, along with his father Degali. A Human Paladin, Human Hunter, and Dwarf Mage. It was some team. Drasgar was so excited to be here. .]] Once they got to Lakeshire, they spoke with the mayor of the city, saying they needed to hunt Murlocs right away. They were on an island behind a large mountain nearby, across the bridge. They accepted this mission, coming up on the Murlocs. They fought them, until they slayed lots of them, with only a few fleeing to better grounds, away from Redridge. Later they met Bravo Company. Quinalor had said it was an honor to be in their precense; for they were powerful. Zalgor, Quinalor's wolf, simply barked. Degali would've done the same. And Drasgar said it was nice to meet them. After bombing Orc camps and freeing prisoners, a battle came upon them. At this time they were all accompanied by another Paladin named Haladin. Here they were fighting with Bravo Company against Darkblaze. Bravo Company was all killed in this encounter, sadly. But Drasgar wore their ring always in rememberance of this tragedy. Later he was told by the mayor Duskwood needed help. Duskwood Stranglethorn Vale Northern Stranglethorn The Cape of Stranglethorn Western Plaguelands Eastern Plaguelands An Unusual Weather Rain drops fell on Drasgar's head, causing the Paladin to put on his helmet. He hadn't understood why King Varian Wrynn had summoned him at this time. Did it have to do with him? Or why the weather was misbehaving? Or perhaps the war. Either way, it was to be discussed with the Alliance Council. Kaladra was into seeing Gazy, the Human Death Knight. An unholy one. Gazy was a member in the Alliance Council like Drasgar. The council was a group of racial leaders in the Alliance. Kaladra and her boyfriend, William, were some in the Alliance Council. However, like Drasgar and Gazy, they were not official racial leaders. Kaladra and William had been accompanying Drasgar on this trip. This had also included Quinalor, the Human Hunter of beast mastery. Quinalor had been born to a Human and a Dwarf. In which he was a hybrid of both simply. Mainly a smaller Human, but still a pretty good Human size. They rode on gryphons to Stormwind City, one of the most important cities in the entire Alliance. The main and only one with a name was Kitero, Drasgar's gryphon. Elwynn Forest's trees faded more and more as the gryphons had approached the gryphon roost of Stormwind City. As they left the gryphon roost, they'd be able to see the marvelous beauty of Stormwind. Except that was usually supposed to him. Now it had been raining, allowing the city to become drenched. It definitely wasn't marvelous now. Three of the four here carried little magic with them. They mainly only used to spawn their horse, which acts as a mount. Meanwhile, the Paladin, Drasgar, has magic all over him. He used mana. Not only to spawn his horse to use a mount, but to fight against his enemies. He had very little of no magic, for the Paladins in Azeroth carried lots of magic. The faded marvelously marvelous view of Stormwind finally got into the four heroes' eyes. It was sad that the beauty wasn't here. All thanks to the rain. Why had it been raining? The people in Stormwind City and Elwynn Forest had predicted it would be nice and sunny this day. Yet it's not. It was only a matter of time something . . . something would happen. They only knew that. But what? The Second Battle for Stormwind The Meeting " . . . so let them in. I have summoned them . . . " Varian told the guards that stood in front of him. " . . . and tell the rest of the Royal Guard to be prepared for anything! This weather surely means something." The guard saluted as he ran off for the gates to allow the drenched figures walk into the throne room of Varian Wrynn. Varian then turned to the other king standing right by him. King Genn Greymane of Gilneas. "I fear the Horde is behind this. Perhaps the Orc." "The Orc? You need to be more specific, sire," Genn told Varian, who only nodded. "There are many Orcs out there. Deadscar. Aitokito. It could even be another Horde race. Undead? Maybe even Blood Elf. Perhaps the Trolls . . . but still, it could be anything at this rate." Varian only grinned, "Well what I mean by, 'the Orc,' is Thrall. But I highly deny that now. It has to be someone with magic. But if Thrall had magic, then the person we'd have to go to is here right now. It is ― " "Jaina Proudmoore," Genn interrupted. Varian didn't mind Genn's interruptions. "Yes. We will speak to her during the meeting. Meanwhile we need to wait for our hero and his companions," Varian told Genn. But there was a sudden, low voice. "Well not really companions. But friends. Allies." The two kings then faced four figures. They had been entering the large throne room, and were drenched by the rain outside. Three were masculine, and one was feminine. It was Drasgar and the others. They had slowly walked up to the throne, kneeling in the precense of Kings Varian Wrynn and Genn Greymane. "Your Highnesses," Quinalor joked, having Genn laugh. "I see you shaved, Quinalor of Elwynn," Varian said with a grin. The last time he saw Quinalor, he had a blonde mustache, beard, and sideburns. "And as for you, Drasgar of Stormwind, you're looking better than ever." Varian then rose from the throne he sat on. He then walked to the last couple, towering over them as they kneeled. "Good to see you two, Kaladra and William." Kaladra smiled. "You too, King Wrynn. I am honored to be here." Varian only smiled back. "You have seen me many other times before. Surely it is nothing different. But hey, have any of you met Anduin?" The others were only confused at this. "Anduin, sir?" Drasgar asked, rising from his kneel. "Yes! Anduin Wrynn. Better known as . . . my son," Varian told them, in which they were shocked Varian had a son and they never knew. He then clapped his hands loudly and called out, "Anduin! Come out please!" The others turned to the doorway to the meeting room to see a young boy about the age of fifteen. He had a "normal" eye color, and blonde hair. He also seemed fierce, and a lot like the heir to the throne, in which he was. The robes he wore were blue, with the Stormwind symbol on his chest. "Yes father?" "Anduin, meet Drasgar, Quinalor, Kaladra, and William," Varian told him. "You were aware of their coming?" Anduin nodded. "Yes father." He walked up to the four heroes, shaking their hands one by one. Drasgar to William. "Good to see you." Just as he was shaking William's hand, William had joked saying, "Why am I always last on things?" Anduin laughed. But a familiar, female voice had said, "You're not to me, William." Kaladra and William then shared a little hug the rest of the time, having William's arm mainly around her. "Anyways, let's get this over with," Varian started. "Let's get get in the meeting room at Westbrook with the rest of the Alliance Council." "And figure this out before it grows worst," a familiar voice said. A dark and shadowy voice. Everyone turned to see a large, strong Death Knight. "General Gazy," Drasgar greeted, standing up straight and tall. "General Drasgar," Gazy shot back, doing the same thing. At least once he approached close enough. "Good to see you, Drasgar, Quinalor, Kaladra, and WIlliam." William laughed, "Why am I always last?" Gazy grinned and laughed. "You won't be next time. I promise." William then leaned forward and quietly told him, "Well I hope you Death Knights keep promises." "We do." In a sarcastic way, William continued, "Sure. No offense though." "None taken." Jaina Proudmoore and rest of the council finally saw their king approach. They had been late, at least the four heroes, especially since of their ride. They were drenched. Wet. The gryphons had a hard time riding. The poor things. The Alliance Council carried quite a few members, over ten. This had included: Aysa Cloudsinger, Jojo Ironbrow, Varian Wrynn, Anduin Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage, Jaina Proudmoore, Drasgar, Quinalor, Gazy, Velen, Genn Greymane, Muradin Bronzebeard, and Mekkatorque. These racial leaders were strong and fierce surely. Yet Jaina wondered if there was a Horde Council which could've held a close relationship, Thrall. "Sorry we're late," Quinalor said. Jaina only smiled in their direction, "It was not you're fault. Whoever made this weather happen, well it's their fault." Quinalor understood, as did the others. "If only gryphons were made for the water." Gazy then shot back, "Nevermind that! Let's now figure out who is causing this weather. Our scouts can't even see the trees of Elwynn Forest, and the Horde could attack anytime now." Just as Drasgar was sitting down, he said, "Well we'll be ready." But he then realized, "But they could atrtack now; therefore we wouldn't be ready." Varian noded, "If we wanted to be ready now, we'd have to delay this meeting. We can't just simply do that." He lowered his head. "We need this meeting." "Jaina, we have a conversations with you," Genn started. Jaina Proudmoore simple nodded, and Varian looked up at them. "Me and Varian," at this part Genn nodded to Varian, and looked back, " . . . had a discussion on who could've caused this weather. After all, the weather report did say it'd be nice and sunny." "Go on," Proudmoore said. "We some think Thrall is behind this. What would you say? I just realized he might've hired someone to make the weather, but somehow it only stretches across Elwynn. Thrall can still be a suspect." "I suppose so," Jaina started. "But it is like him bretraying me." "No! Thrall is a peacekeeper, and he even left the Horde to join the Earthern Ring!" Gazy shot back at Genn. "Even Jaina can agree with that!" Gazy looked at Jaina, and she nodded at him. "It was probably Garrosh who ordered a Shaman to do this," Gazy said, calming himself. "I concur with Gazy," Varian said, finally sitting up straight. Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Male Category:Stormwind Category:Alliance